How Difficult
by BabyMoonLay
Summary: susahnya menjadi boi ben rokkie. contohnya EXO. ini dirasakan oleh Kris yang menjabat sebagai Leader EXO-M, waktu untuk bersama kekasihnya tak pernah ada. this soo difficult. akankah kris memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya Tao? terlebih syuting selalu dikacaukan oleh Suho. check this out!
1. Chapter 1

**KrisTao | FF Yaoi | Chapter | How Difficult...**

Title : How Difficult...

Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO M), Huang Zi Tao (EXO M), dan Member EXO Lainnya (tapi disini kebanyakan peran Lay. karena Dia my bias, kekeke)

Gendre : Friendship Romance, tak tau deh liat ajah nanti

Rating : K-T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : EXO, SMent, Orang tua mereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter,

A/n : Osh... Fict kedua dari saya yang ababil ini semoga bisa ikut meramaikan dunia perFF-an, ini Fict Yaoi, artinya BxB, BoysLove, so untuk yang tidak suka ataupun benci dengan Yaoi, harap jangan baca. Don't Like Don't Read tuh artinya sudah sangat jelas, jadi jauh-jauh ne dari FictQ, jangan di Flame dengan kata-kata yang asem... Nanti mukanya ikutan asem. Terus ini gak pake conflik yang berat, karena aku maunya begitu #plaakk.  
Yang baca commentnya atau tanggapanya diharapkan, so don't be Sider yah...

Ok tanpa berpanjang lebar mari kita ke TKP...

Happy Reading... :) :)

...

.

.

.  
"hufftt..." helaan nafas si namja tampan mungkin sudah keberapa kalinya dalam 1 atau 2 jam belakangan ini, apa yang membuat namja pirang dengan kulit putih itu menghela nafas sedramatis itu?  
"ck... Aish... How?" bagaimana? Bagaimana apanya? Namja tampan itu bertanya entah kepada siapa. Duduknya terlihat tidak tenang, kadang kekiri, kadang kekanan. Membuat pusing saja -.-". Namja yang mempunyai ciri fisik yang membuat sebagian namja di dunia ini iri karena mempunyai fisik yang hampir sempurna dengan tinggi menjulang(188 cm) wajah yang tampan, tatapan tajam yang sanggup melelehkan kaum Yeoja dengan tatapannya itu, senyum yang menawan mampu menyebabkan penyakit diabetes bagi yang melihat senyumnya itu. Ck... Walaupun berlebihan tapi faktalah yang membuktikan bahwa Kris-nama Namja yang sedang dibicarakan- merupakan salah satu namja impian kaum Yeoja di Dunia #eits... Saya tidak yah, takut kena Wushu #Lirikkanan.

"sudahlah, memikirkan ini terlalu lama membuatku pusing" karena terlalu lama berpikir akhirnya Kris beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi kemudian beranjak dari ruang tengah yang merupakan ruang santai bagi penghuni Dorm EXO M.

"aa.. Sudah pukul 08:22. Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Kris melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon Dorm mereka di Lantai 8(ngarang), berdiri disana sembari kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas balkon. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh spot yang dapat dijangkau olehnya dari balkon tersebut, menikmati pemandangan malam yang cukup menakjubkan dengan lampu-lampu berbagai warna menghiasi malam ini, kendaraan yang masih cukup padat mengingat ini masih jam pulang kerja. Kota metropolitan memang tak pernah sunyi, manusia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan dunia yang melenakan.

Kenapa Tuijjang jadi pemerhati lingkungan begini? -.-"

masih di posisi yang sama, Kris mengangkat pandangannya keatas, nampak sinar bulan yang mengintip dari balik awan yang berarak ditiup angin, bintang-bintang tak terlihat jelas terkalahkan dengan sinar lampu-lampu diatas bumi, di dalam hati Kris ingin sesekali melihat hamparan bintang dengan jelas, karena itu akan sangat terlihat indah, pikirnya. Malam ini cuaca agak mendung dari arah selatan nampak awan kelabu yang cukup pekat, mungkin malam ini akan turun hujan.  
"haah... Mengapa mereka belum pulang? Baby, apa tas-tas sialan itu menahanmu disana?" nampaknya Sang Tuijjang merindukan seseorang, ck.. Pantas sedari tadi mellow banget bawaanya.  
"Libur kali ini aku sangat ingin berlibur berdua saja dengannya, tapi enaknya kemana?" Kris kembali menerawang jauh, memikirkan liburan yang menyenangkan dengan sang kekasih, tepatnya tempat yang menyenangkan yang akan ditujunya bersama kekasihnya.  
"Kami pulang..." terdengar suara beberapa orang dari arah pintu dorm. Merasa tidak ada sahutan, kumpulan Namja-namja dari EXOplanet itu saling pandang dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama 'Leader Kemana?'.  
"Leader... Kami pulang..." berpikir bahwa suara mereka tak terdengar oleh Kris, namja bulat yang merupakan member tertua dari mereka itu membuka suara. Kemudian member lain melangkahkan kaki kearah tujuan masing-masing. Lay menuju dapur untuk meletakkan bahan makanan yang telah dibelinya tadi kedalam kulkas, kemudian menyiapkan makanan jadi yang sempat Ia beli tadi sebelum pulang mengingat Leader mereka belum makan. Lay sebenarnya bingung dengan Kris hari ini, tumben sekali Namja Tinggi itu tidak ikut jalan-jalan, karena biasanya Dia akan selalu ada di samping si magnae bila pergi keluar.  
'mungkin Kris-ge sedang lelah' pikir kekasih Leader EXO K itu.  
"Lay, kau tidak lupa membeli camilan kan?" Xiumin yang dari toilet berjalan kearah dapur, menghampiri kulkas untuk mengambil air putih dan meminumnya langsung dari botol, kentara sekali kalau uri Baozi sedang kehausan. Lay yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah Gege tertua mereka di EXO M itu  
"setidaknya pakailah Gelas Ge, kalau gege tersedak air bagaimana?"

"hehe... Aku haus sekali Lay" Xiumin mengeluarkan cengiranya yang manis itu. Ya, sebagai 'ibu' dalam kelompok, Lay sangat memerhatikan membernya, karena Lay merasa bahwa keadaan member adalah segalanya, contohnya saja dengan Chen, Lay sangat memerhatikan makanan ataupun minuman yang di konsumsi oleh leadvocal mereka itu, Chen dilarang terlalu banyak makan makanan berminyak juga tidak boleh minum minuman yang terlalu dingin seperti ice cream, karena menurut Lay itu dapat mengganggu kualitas suara kekasih Xiumin itu. Aigoo... Sungguh beruntung mereka memiliki sosok Zang Yixing dalam grup mereka.

"aku lebih beruntung karena memiliki kekasih seperti Lay" tiba-tiba Leader EXO K sudah memeluk Lay dari belakang  
"cut..cut...ish, Kan di skenario situ gak muncul" sutradara mencak-mencak

"habisnya, gak nahan sih Liat Istriku yang cantik badai ini, ngegemesin tau gak" Suho mencium pipi Lay dari arah belakang dengan Gemasnya, tak terelakkan lagi, pipi Lay merona dengan manisnya. Belum lagi dengan senyum malu-malunya yang imut membuat Suho tak tahan  
"aw... Chagi, kau tak bermaksud menggodaku kan?" Suho makin Gemas melihat Lay yang sedang mode imut itu  
"heh? Ap-apa maksudmu Hyung? Si-siapa yang menggoda, hyung sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di sini? Kan sekarang bukan adegan hyung?" Lay menolehkan pandangannya kearah Suho, sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Wajah Lay berubah merah karena kaget dengan posisi mereka yang bisa dikatakan wow itu. Segera saja Suho mengecup bibir plum itu dengan senang hati  
"yak... Yak... Hentikan Leader-ssi, disini main castnya KrisTao bukan SuLay! Orang yang disebutkan namanya tadi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan jengkel, terutama Kris.  
"hehe... Pisss ^^V" Suho hanya nyengir GaJe.

"ne... Aku pulang dulu, jangan terlalu lelah syutingnya yah... Anyeong chagi" Suho berlalu dari setting dengan melemparkan ciuman jauhya pada Lay yang membuat namja manis itu salah tingkah karena diberi tatapan jahil dari kru-kru syuting. Sedangkan member lain menatap Suho dan Lay dengan pandangan mau muntah, yang tidak diperdulikan oleh Suho. -.-".

Baiklah kita kembali kecerita...

Lay telah selesai dengan urusannya di meja yaitu menata makanan untuk Kris.

"Xiumin-ge, Kris-ge dimana?"

"oh, Dia sedang di balkon ternyata, tadi saat kita pulang dia ada disana. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya" Mencomot potongan ayam yang ada di atas piring. Sukses mendapatkan deadglare dari Lay.

"hehe... Kan hanya sepotong LayLay" Xiumin beragyo didepan Lay, yang membuat namja berdimple itu hanya menghela nafas.

"yah sudah, aku akan memanggil Kris-ge dulu"  
Xiumin hanya mengangguk. Lay melangkah kearah ruang tengah menuju balkon, tapi Kris tak ada disana, Lay kembali kedalam, dihampirinya Chen yang sedang memainkan benda berwarna hitam -Ipad- sepertinya Ia sedang surffing internet.  
"Chen, kau melihat Kris-ge?" Lay menghempaskan dirinya di sofa samping Chen, matanya melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan Chen, ternyata namja bersuara tinggi itu sedang melihat berita terbaru tentang mereka.

"oh, Kris-ge sedang dikamarnya" Chen masih sibuk dengan benda di tangannya. Lay kemudian beranjak dari dudukannya kearah kamar Kris dan Chen kemudian mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok... Tok...

"Kris-ge... Apa kau didalam?" Lay mencoba memanggil Leader mereka.

Dukk...

Brugh...

"awwh..." terdengar suara seseorang mengaduh dari dalam. Lay mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Kris-ge... Apa kau baik saja?" Lay kembali bertanya.

"ah... Ya... Aku baik saja!" terdengar suara kris yang sedikit aneh dipendengaran Lead Dancer EXO M itu

Dugh..

sreekk...

Cekkleek...

Kris membuka Pintu kamarnya dan melongokan kepalanya keluar memamerkan senyum salah tingkah kearah Lay. Membuat Lay bingung melihat Kris dengan rambut acak-acakkan. Tapi Lay tidak ambil pusing 'mungkin Kris-ge terbangun dari tidurnya karena kaget' pikirnya

"ada apa Yixing?" Kris mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan agar Lay tidak curiga dengan apa yang sedang di lakukannya di dalam kamar. Merasa tersadar Lay cepat-cepat menjawab

"oh, itu.. Apa gege sudah makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk gege jadi, kalau gege lapar makan malam sudah siap" Lay tersenyum manis kearah Kris memamerkan dimplenya yang cantik. Sementara seseorang di belakang sutradara sedang menatap tajam kearah kris mengisyaratkan agar si naga tidak tergoda dengan senyum malaikat dari Yixing-nya. Ya, hanya milik Kim Jeongmyoon seorang. #che.. Possesive neh ye... #disumbatlampukamera.

"ok-oke... Kebetulan aku sudah lapar, xie xie Yixing kau sudah repot-repot menyiapkan makanan untukku" Kris masih tersenyum aneh.

"sama-sama Gege. Well aku mau kekamar dulu, gege makanlah ini sudah hampir larut". Lay menuju ke kamarnya bersama Luhan. Sementara Kris menuju dapur untuk makan larut malamnya.

"hufft... Hampir saja ketahuan" Kris menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya

"apanya yang ketahuan gege?"

Deg...

'mati aku' tubuh Kris tersentak kaget mendengar suara di belakangnya, karena Dia sangat kenal dengan suara yang terkesan polos itu.

'apa yang akan aku katakan?' suapan yang hampir masuk kemulutnya mendadak berhenti di udara. Apa semenakutkan itu suara kekasihnya? Hanya Kris yang tau, yang lain gak usah tau dulu yah...

Tbc...

Ok... Ini baru chap pertama masih abstrak belum ada TaoRis Mommentnya, jadi kapan-kapan di lanjutkan ne...  
Jangan lupa like and comment di tunggu...  
Anyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

**How Difficult...**

'mati aku'

'apa yang akan aku katakan?'

suapan yang hampir masuk kedalam mulut namja itu berhenti di udara. Tubuhnya terpaku mendengar suara teguran dibelakangnya.

* * *

**Cast** : EXO M and Other.

**Rating** : K-T.

**Gendre** : Friendship, Romance, Little Bit Humor.

**Disclaimer** : EXO M, SMent, and Other.

**A/N** : Chap II datang, semoga masih berminat di baca

**Happy Reading... :)**

* * *

Kris masih tidak mau menoleh kebelakang.

Otaknya sedang bekerja keras agar dapat memberikan jawaban pada pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang kursinya.

Merasa tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Leader EXO M itu, magnae yang jago Wushu itu memilih untuk duduk di kursi makan tepat dihadapan Kris. Maka semakin guguplah pemilik boneka alpaca itu.

"hei... Hei... Gege, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Memangnya apa yang hampir ketahuan sih?"

Tao menuntut penjelasan pada Kris yang kini pandangannya tidak focus. Ia selalu mengarahkan matanya keseluruh penjuru dapur, mencoba mencari jawaban dari perkakas dapur.

'ayolah Kris... Berikan jawabanya! Atau mungkin alasan yang akan aku berikan bersembunyi di dalam kulkas yah?'

saking paniknya Duijjang EXO M itu mulai ngelantur.

Padahal kalau Dia tenang sedikit, jawabanya kan sangat mudah. Astaga! Apa Orang panik terkadang menjadi bodoh?. #digetok kursi.

"o-oh... Itu... Bukan apa-apa kok Tao, gege hanya sedang latihan Akting"

Kris mencoba tersenyum kearah Tao., yang malah kelihatan kikuk.

"aa... Apa kau sudah makan? Sini, gege suapin"

Kris berkelit agar Tao tidak terus memboronginya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Karena belum saatnya pemilik panda eyes itu tahu.

"ngeles ajah kaya' bajaj lu bang". Tiba-tiba Suho lewat dibelakang Kris

"yak... Situ kenapa nongol lagi? Sudah di usir juga, gak punya malu apa?!" Kris Esmoni

"yee... Seterah diriku dong, kan producer FF ini saya, jadi suka-suka saya dong...!" :P

"beneran gitu yah? Kok pas di summary nama situ gak nongol? Situ nyogok yah? Supaya bisa eksis? Ck... Mimpi apa aku selama ini bisa dapat patner Leader seper- yak...! Itu Ayam gua aer! Maen comot ajah! Ck... "

Kris berdecak semakin kesal karena Suho tidak mendengarkan ocehanya.

Justru Suho dengan seenak perut mengambil potongan ayam yang belum di makan Kris barang secuil pun.

Tao yang melihat perdebatan kedua Leader itu hanya menumpukkan kepala diatas tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja, mata panda itu memerhatikan Leadernya yang semakin jengkel dengan tingkah Suho. Sesekali Ia menghembuskan nafasnya bosan.

"hadeeehhh... Ini kenapa ribut-ribut ini. Gak tau apa saya lagi bertalipon dengan my namja dikorea sana?"

karena tidak tahan dengan keributan Duo JJ itu. Ekh.. Maksudnya Duo Leader itu, Namja berparas boneka yang sejak tadi berada dalam kamar menghampiri TKP.

Dibelakang Luhan terlihat Lay, Xiumin, juga Chen yang matanya terlihat mengantuk, mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Loh..? Joonmyeonnie, kenapa muncul lagi?"

Lay dibuat Heran dengan keberadaan Suho yang sedang duduk dikursi makan -masih menikmati ayam gorengnya.

"hehe... Kan a'a producernya chagi. jadi, a'a pulangnya setelah Syuting selesai"

Suho mlemparkan senyuman mautnya pada Lay. ^_~.

Tak lupa nge-wink.

Lay yang mendapat kedipan beracun dari Suho hanya mampu rolling stone.#dugh..! Maksudnya Rolling eyes melihat Suho mulai beraksi.

"tapi gak usah segitunya kalleee...! Hyung hanya memperlambat selesainya syuting kalau selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini"

akhirnya Tao mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"iya Chagi, benar kata Tao. Mendingan sekarang Hyung ikut aku keruang tengah"

Lay meraih tangan Suho menuju ruang tengah. Sementara yang lain menghembuskan nafas lega

'ini kenapa Leader EXO K jadi seperti ini? Pasti karena cari perhatian Lay/Lay Hyung deh'.

Pemikiran yang sama muncul di kepala masing-masing member EXO M-Lay.

"ok! Syutting dimulai...!"

teriak Chen. Namun alangkah kagetnya mereka saat melihat cru-cru sudah tertidur semua. Bahkan Sutradara terlihat nyaman dengan guling winnie the poohnya. Ck... Pantas sedari tadi sunyi, karena semua sudah pada ngantuk dan malas melihat ulah Suho yang mengacaukan syuting.

..

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Tao sudah bangun karena kebelet pipis. Langkah kaki itu yang masih sempoyongan menuju dapur setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi. Wajahnya sudah cukup segar karena sempat mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

"masih belum ada yang bangung yah?"

Tao berasumsi karena pintu-pintu gegenya masih tertutup rapat, juga Lay belum ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tak ingin membangunkan Lay yang mungkin masih tidur, Tao membuat sarapan sendiri. Segelas susu vanila hangat dan roti bakar telah tersaji diatas meja.

"Humm... Look's like good".

Seperti biasa Kris yang sudah bangun mendatangi Tao yang sedang siap-siap menyantap sarapan kepagian itu

"Kris-ge, tumben cepat bangun. Mau aku buatkan sarapan juga?" Tao kembali meletakkan Roti yang hampir digigitnya itu

"jika tak keberatan. Mengingat semalam aku tidak makan"

Kris berkata dengan sedikit jengkel. Apalagi terhadap orang yang membuatnya tidak jadi makan malam. Ingin sekali Ia membakar orang itu dengan api naganya, tapi sayang orang itu bisa saja mematahkan serangan api Naga milik Kris. Tentu saja Air dapat mematikan api.

"baiklah... Gege duduk manis disini, Tao akan menyiapkannya dalam 2 menit"

seru Tao dengan suara ala pelayan profesional. Kris tersenyum geli melihat Tingkah Tao. Seolah meredakan amarah Kris akan kejadian semalam.

.

.

.

Keduanya terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Sesekali Kris akan melepaskan candaan atau gombalan yang membuat Tao tergelak dengan suaranya yang lucu, pipinya turut merona bila Kris mulai mengelurkan kata-kata manis.#Itu Tao gak bakalan mati diabetes kan?.

"Baby, Sore nanti aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Maukah?"

Kris melingkarkan tangannya kesekeliling pinggang Tao yang ramping. Posisi mereka yang sangat intim hampir membuat Tao menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dicucinya kini. Malu gitu...

"memang kita kan kemana ge?"

Tao berusaha agar kedua tangannya tetap memegang gelas yang sedang ia bilas sekarang. Meski tak dipungkiri bahwa deg-degan dijantungnya sangat mengganggu konsentrasi si kungfu panda. Bagaimana tidak, jika Kris sekarang sedang menggesekan hidung mancungnya dileher putih jenjang Tao. Jangan lupa dengan keisengan Kris meniup-niup telinga Tao

fiuuhhh~~

'angh~'

sungguh Tao merasa berubah Jelly sekarang terutama kedua kakinya yang mendadak lemas.

"EKHMMMM..." suara tinggi menginterupsi kegiatan dua namja yang hampir berbuat yang 'iya-iya' itu.

'terima kasih Tuhan... Kau mengirimkan penyelamatmu dari Naga mesum ini'

Tao Sujud Syukur dalam hati. Sementara Kris yang hampir memberikan kecupan maut di leher Tao melepaskan pelukan cintanya dari Tao dan berbalik dengan wajah asem pake banget, hendak memarahi orang yang seenak dengkul mengganggu momment indah bersama Baby Pandanya yang unyu badai itu.

Tapi, Chen dengan cueknya melangkag kearah kulkas , mengeluarkan cereal juga sekotak susu cair.

Masih dengan cuek bebek, Chen mengambil mangkuk dan mulai membuat sarapan untuk dirinya juga san Baozi. Kris makin asem ajah dicuekin. Dasar Adik kurang ajar...

"hari ini kita membuat sarapan sendiri. Karena Yixing Ge sedang tidak enak badan"

eh... Tiba-tiba Chen bersuara. Kris kembali dibuat jengkel, mulutnya mangap-mangap gak jelas. Sementara Tao heran dengan perkataan Chen.

"memang Lay-ge sakit? Sakit apa, Chen-ge?"

setelah mengeringkan tangannya, Tao menyusul Chen keruang TV, meninggalkan Kris yang cemberut karena dicuekin.

Suho dikursi Producer ngakak sampai guling-guling melihat Kris yang nista itu. Untung Kris gak ngeliatin, coba Iya. Bakal panjang urusan.

Diruang TV, Xiumin sudah duduk manis di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu yang lembut, menyambut antusias cereal yang diberikan oleh Chen.

"Xiu-ge, Lay-ge sakit apaan sih?"

ternyata Tao masih penasaran. Xiumin dan Chen saling pandang. Xiumin menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tapi setelah tau apa maksud dari 'sakit' itu, Xiumin hanya terkekeh pelan. Semakin bingunglah Tao.

"Lay-ge hanya 'lelah' jadi kau tak usah khawatir Zi Tao"

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Namja manis itu juga menuju dapur, sepertinya Ia juga mau membuat sarapan sendiri.

"ish... Muka kusut gitu, setrika dulu sana" Luhan yang berpapasan dengan Kris menahan tawa yang sudah diujung tenggorokan itu melihat tampang Kris. Bete.

"not your bussines Deer" Kris kerasukan hantu Malfoy rupanya. Sinis gitu sih..

"astaga... Pasti dicuekin Tao yah? Kesiiaaannn" Luhan makin ngeledek. Kris gigit meja

.

.

.

Jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 04:16. Tao dan Kris sudah siap-siap untuk pergi ketempat yang akan mereka tuju. Sesuai janji Kris

"ecchhiieee... Yang mau kencan... Rapi amat neng"

Suho menggoda Tao yang sedang memakai topi kupluknya yang berwarna kuning beraksen tengkorak-tengkorak Chibi.

Penampilan Tao cukup sederhana namun tetap terlihat modis. Dengan t-shirt putih polos, skiny jeans biru gelap yang membungkus kaki rampingnya itu, ditambah sweeter hitam, sepatu sneakers berwarna putih bergaris kuning. Tao is perfect

"eh, aer! Ngapain nongol lagi lo? Mau ngegodain pacar gua lo? Sini kalo berani 1 by 1 sama gua"

Kris datang-datang main mencak ajah.

"GEGE...! Kenapa sih bawaannya marraaahhh mulu, percuma tau gege selama ini maskeran tiap malam kalau keriputnya makin banyak bukan malah hlang". Kris Kaget, karena Tao yang biasanya manis itu membentaknya. Kris sampai menganga dibuatnya #awas jangan terlalu lebar. Laler gak tau tempat loh kalau hinggap

"bukan begitu Baby, tapi ini nih, si Suho ngasih peran yang ginian sama a'a. Kan kita harus profesional ayang..."

Kris ngedip ganjen. Suho langsung kebelakang layar. Mau muntah.

Tbc

Yuppzzzttt...

Chap depan tamat, jadi lanjutannya nanti yah...

Pay...pay... #kecup basah


	3. Chapter 3

**KrisTao | FF Yaoi | Chapter III | How Difficult...**

How Difficult...| Chapter III/End

Cast : EXO M + Producer #Suhonyengirbebek

Rating : T

Gendre : Friendship, Romance, Humor Galau(?), etc.

Disclaimer : EXO, SMent, dan segala yang terlibat di dalam cerita

Ok Saudara super Sekalian, Chap Final telah terbit. Berhubung Authornya sedang menghadapi final, juga masalah modal yang telah menipis maka sampai di sini dulu ceritanya.

Etdah... Mentang-mentang jadi producer, semuanya diembat. Heh.. Jujun! Part ini bagian gua, loe balik deh ke WC! Ntu jamban belon loe gosok...! #tendang Producer ke WC. #disembur aer  
sedanau.

Yep... Happy Virus... /(^.^)/

Bruuummm...

Ngeeenngg...

Piipp...

Begitulah kira-kira suara mobil yang baru lepas landas dari basement sebuah apartemen mewah yang disinyalir rumah sementara para malaikat dari EXOplanet itu.

"oh Iya! Gege sudah kasih tau gege yang lain kalau kita akan pergi kan?" Tao yang sudah pewe dengan posisinya di sebelah supir tiba-tiba nyeletuk

"Sudah dong, lagian kau kan bersama A'a, jadi semua akan aman terkendali" pede yah bang.  
Wajah Kris sangat cerah hari ini, moodnya sedang bagus, mentang-mentang mau kencan bareng kekasih. Poin plusnya adalah Producer gak ikut dalam mobil. Wkwkwkwkkk... #ieyyuh! Nista baeud deh yey cint~

"hu'um... Nista baeudd deh Loe Naga buluk, mangap nape?!" ternyata oh ternyata Suho yang sebenarnya ada di Jok belakang bangkit dari kematian#duagh.. Dari keterdiamannya.

"Ya Robbiii... Ini kenapa nongol lagi neh linta laut, loe gak bosan apa ngeganggu'in orang apa?!" Kris mulai naik

Suho malah nyengir gaje, anteng duduk dibelakang.

'Serasa Bos neh gua, disupirin duijjang. Hahahaha...' karena malas berdebat lebih lama, Suho memilih menistakan Kris dalam hati. Ckck...

"Ok, situ duduk ajah di belakang! jangan bersuara, jangan melihat, kalo perlu jangan bernapas!" O.O

"heh... Tusuk sate! Kalo gua gak napas, mati dong!?"

"Alhamdulillah dong" :P

"ini kenapa tiap Kris-ge dan Suho Hyung ketemu, tengkaarr mulu, yang jadi kopel disini sapa seh!? KrisTao apa KrisHo?" Tao manyun. Kris dan Suho saling pandang. Muka mereka memibiru, secara mendadak Kris injak Rem.

Hueekkkhh...  
Hueekk,,,

"najis tralala gila Gua kopelan bareng dia" - Kris

"ieeyyuuhh... Apalagi Gua! Mana mau sama Naga buluk gitu. Tuhan... Lay Masih 1000x lebih sexy dari dia" - Suho nunjuk Kris dengan wajah pucat

"habisnya... Tiap ketemu kalian pasti bertengkar. Kan Tao jadi mikirnya gitu" manyun deh neh anak panda satu. Kris pongo sampe ilernya hampir netes. #yaaiichk

"bukan gitu Cintaku, manisku, manjaku A'a it-"

"eh... Situ suka yah sama cewek ben dangdut tuh?" Suho nyeletuk dari kursi belakang

"Loe motong lagi, gua mati'in loe" Kris makin hot

"hehe... Ok, gua diam" Suho membuat gerakan mengunci mulut

"udahan yuk Syutingnya, Tao capek. Balik ajah yuk Ge, sampe Dorm Kita cerai. Gimana?" dengan polosnya Tao mau cerai ajah. Ntar Kris untuk Author ajah, Lumayan bisa jadi temen ke arisan ciint~ #disembur api naga, trus dicincang samurai Tao.

Ok karena Authornya sudah mati, ceritanya di akhiri ajah yah...

End...

Kekeke... Mampus juga tuh Author nista. Baiklah pemirsa,! Karena Authronya sudah Almarhum, fict ini saya ambil alih.

Took... Took... Took...

"Sah!"

ih... Reader gitu yah... #pundung.

Baiklah bek tu stori...

...

"waaahhh... Disini keren Kris-ge pake banged..." Tao histeris gitu ngeliat pemandangan dari atas bukit tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ternyata Kris ngajakin Tao ke sebuah bukit untuk melihat pemandangan indah di sore hari. Sebenarnya Kris bukan mau memperlihatkan ini, ada rencana lain.

"pisst... Loe mau ngebunuh Tao disini yah?" bisik Suho diketek Kris. Maklum ga' nyampe, orang boncel gitu #dilelepin Suho dilaut mati

karena sudah kebal dengan ke kepo-an Suho, Kris hanya memberikan Dragonglare pada pemilik elemen air itu.

Keke... XD

"Kris-ge kok bisa tau tempat ini, sering yah kesini?" Tao menolehkan pandagannya ke arah Kris yang berdiri disamping Tao. Kris sedari tadi asik memerhatikan Tao yang sangat berbeda sore ini. Tao sangat manis dengan outfit yang digunakannya, semakin manis karena sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam terpantul diwajah Tao membuat pemuda panda itu bersinar bagaikan malaikat sore. Kris tersenyum simpul kearah Tao

"tidak juga, tapi karena gege ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat yang berkesan, jadi gege berusaha keras agar menemukan tempat ini. Dan, tadaahh... Disini lah kita sekarang" Kris merentangkan tangannya sembari tersenyum ceria kearah Tao. Pemuda panda itu memamerkan senyum bahagia dari bibir tipisnya yang cantik.

Kris meraih tangan Tao, dan membawanya duduk. Dirapatkan tubuh Tao kearahnya, lengan panjang itu merangkul Tao dengan nyaman. Tao hanya tersenyum menananggapi perlakuan Kris.

"aa... Mataharinya akan tenggelam Ge, woow..." Tao sangat takjub melihat karya tuhan itu mulai menghilang dibalik gunung, Mata Tao berbinar melihat itu semua.

Cup~

eh..?

"Kau sangat cantik sayang" tanpa dosa Kris mengecup sayang pipi Tao, senyumnya yang tampan menyambut keterkejutan pemuda manis itu. Karena tidak mampu menahan rasa malu, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kiri. Mencoba menghindar katanya

"eccchhiieee... Yang lagi mesra,..~ lope-lopenya pada berterbangan tuh..." Suho nyeletuk dengan jahil

"gege, suara siapa itu?" Tao mengedarkan pandangan mata kebelakang

"sudahlah sayang, mungkin hanya ulat bulu" Kris njlebb baeud deh. Suho yang ada di atas pohon gatal banget tuh tangan pingin ngejitak kepala pirang itu. Tapi peringatan Lay bahwa Ia tidak boleh Jahil lagi, maka Suho mengurungkan niat mulianya. Daripada malam panasnya di pangkas, mending Suho diam ajah.

"yah... Mataharinya sudah tenggelam ge, pulang yuk" Niatnya Tao akan berdiri, tapi Kris menarik tangannya agar duduk kembali. Tao menaikkan alisnya, bingung

"bukan hanya matahari tenggelam sayang, tapi tunggulah sebentar." tangan Kris mengusap penuh cinta kepala Tao. 'rambutnya halus ma meenn' #ih, aLay Loe bang.

"memangnya apa lagi?"  
tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Kris menarik tangan Tao agar berdiri dan menuruni bukit itu. Tao ingin sekali bertanya pada pria jangkung didepannya, tapi Kris terus berjalan kedepan. Tao juga harus memerhatikan langkahnya agar tidak tersandung akar pohon yang timbul dari dalam tanah, juga lubang di tanah. setelah mereka berjalan beberapa menit, Didepan ada belokan pendek.

Tao sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Kris tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan melihat ekspresi Tao melihat kejutan yang Ia berikan. Bagaimana Tao tak akan merasa suprize jika di depan sana ada sebuah tenda kecil seperti kemah, diluar tenda itu ada sebuah meja yang dihiasi dengan makanan. Terlebih tatanan hidanganya untuk makan malam romantis. Walaupun Tao seorang namja, tapi Ia sungguh terkesan dengan kejutan ini.

"yah... Walaupun sederhana, semoga kau menyukainya Love" Kris mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"kata siapa?"

"eh?" Kris menatap Tao bingung.

"kata siapa ini sederhana? Ini sangat manis ge" Tao tersenyum senang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terharu

Kris sangat senang dengan tanggapan Tao. Segera Kris menarik salah Satu Kursi untuk Tao, mempersilahkan sang tuan Putri untuk duduk.

"gege terlalu berlebihan" senyum malu-malu menghiasi bibir Tao, wajahnya ikut merona. Malu bangeettt /

"semua untukmu Love, semua untukmu" Kris juga ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Tao.

...

Makan malam romantis pun berlansung dengan suasana yang manis. Serangga malam mulai keluar dari sarang mereka. Menghiasi suasana malam itu. Lilin yang menerangi sepasang insan itu bergoyang pelan karena semilir angin. Kunang-kunang mulai menghiasi tempat terbuka.

"gege... Lihat!" Tao menunjuk sekelompok kunang-kunang yang sedang beterbangan mengelilingi sebuah pohon.

"kau menyukainya?" .  
Tao mengangguk dengan semangat. Pemuda manis itu segera beranjak dari kursinya menghampiri pohon itu. Kris mengikuti dari belakang, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Tentu saja Kris sangat senang karena Ia sudah mewujudkan keinginannya sejak dulu. Mengajak Tao kencan romantis dan tentunya hanya berdua.

"waaww... Indahnya..." ekspresi kagum Tao membuat pemuda itu terlihat kanak-kanak. Polos

"Tao, sebenarnya... Gege sudah lama ingin mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini, tapi karena jdwal kita yang gila-gilaan. Jadi, dui bu Qi Tao, gege belum bisa membuatmu bahagia bersama gege selama ini" Kris mengatakan semua dengan pandangan tertuju pada sekumpulan serangga berlampu yang masih asik mengelilingi pohon diatas sana.  
Tao sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Kris yang terdengar serius. Diraihnya tangan kekasihnya itu, menggenggamnya erat seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.  
"selama ini, aku hanya berharap bahwa gege menyayangi dan mencintaiku, semua sudah cukup, aku tak pernah berharap bahwa gege akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku sangat senang ge terima kasih" Tao membawa tangan Kris yang sedang di genggamnya kearah pipinya. Mata Tao terpejam menikmati kehangatan tangan itu, kecupan sayang Tao berikan dipunggung tangan Kris. Tak pernah Kris merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Sihir apa yang dimiliki oleh Tao hingga Kris jatuh terlalu dalam pada ketulusan baby panda ini?

"kalau tak keberatan, masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin gege perlihatkan padamu Love".  
Tao menaikkan satu alisnya. Apa lagi? Ini ajah sudah manis banget. Kris mengusap sayang pipi Tao dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada sang kekasih.

"apa itu?"

"ikut aku".  
Kemudian Kris kembali mengajak Tao kearah Tenda disana, mereka berjalan kearah belakang Tenda. Disana ada sebuah teropong bintang. Tao semakin bingung

"aku ingin sekali melihat bintang dengan dekat, apalagi bersamamu. Maukah?"

"hu'um... Aku sangat ingin ge". Jawaban Tao membuat Kris semakin bahagia. Pulang nanti Ia berniat bagi-bagi kunang-kunang pada semua member. Dengan semangat Tao menghampiri teropong bintang itu disusul Kris yang masih setia dengan kebahagiaan membuncah didada.

Mereka mulai asyik dan larut mengamati batu-baty angkasa itu. Sesekali Tao memekik bila ada bintang jatuh, membuat Kris gemas dan memberikan hadiah kecupan dipipi bulat Tao. Malam ini, apakah pipi panda itu akan pink permanen? Kris berlebihan sekali.

...

"tadi sangat menyenangkan, aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih Kris-ge"

sekarang mereka sudah sampai di apartemen, mereka sedang berjalan di taman. Genggaman tangan Kris sangat hangat bagi Tao di cuaca malam yang bisa dikatankan dingin mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam.  
Mereka cukup lama melihat bintang, bahkan Tao sangat senang melihat beberapa bintang jatuh.

"semoga dikesempatan lain kita akan melihat bintang lagi, kau mau kan Love?"

"mau baeuudd ge" Tao nge aLay. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao.  
Kris menghentikan langkah mereka tepat didepan sebuah bangku taman. Di genggamnya kedua tangan Tao, saling berhadapan. Tao mengedipkan matanya bingung dengan sikap Kris. Ditatapnya kedua onyx itu. Kris mengulurkan tangannya kearah telinga Tao. Tapi bukan itu, jemari Kris bergerak kebelakang kebelakang telinga Tao. Tiba-tiba Kris menarik kembali tangannya, ternyata jemari Kris telah mengapit sebuah cincin perak yang ditengahnya dikelilingi sulur-sulur seperti jalinan akar berwarna hitam. Elegan.

Tao hampir memekik dengan trik yang dimainkan Kris, terlebih dengan apa yang disodorkan didepan matanya.

"ini... Untukmu" Kris tak mampu merangkai kata-kata yang lebih lagi, karena rasa Cinta yang dimilikinya tak bisa dirangkai dengan kata-kata manis. Talk less, do more. Itulah prinsip Kris. #samaan dong kita. #tosbarengkris

"walaupun nantinya akan sulit, aku sangat berharap kepercayaan dan cintamu akan tetap untukku". Nah loh, ini apa namanya? =.=

"ne,.. Kepercayaan dan cinta ini hanya untuk Kris-ge seorang. Wo Ai Ni ge" Tao segera memeluk Kris dengan penuh haru. Dalam hati Ia berdoa semoga Tuhan akan tetap menjaga hubungan mereka ini. Walaupun orang-orang menganggap mereka adalah pendosa. Tetapi hanya Tuhan yang Tahu semua ini. Biarkan mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka, karena kejujuran hati akan cinta yang tulus itulah kunci dari kehidupan. Benar kan...?

...

Langkah Kaki kedua pasangan itu menggema disepanjang lorong apartemen ini. Hari sudah larut jadi saatnya mereka beristirahat. Karena besok mereka akan kembali di sibukkan oleh jadwal yang padat.

"good nite love, sweet dream"

"you too ge, love you"

Chu~

Blam..

Kris hanya melongo setelah mendapatkan ciuman 2 detik dibibir. Sebelumnya Tao tak pernah berani untuk mencium Kris duluan, tapi tadi? Kris hanya geleng kepala dn menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

"mungkin besok aku harus memberikan 'hukuman' padamu baby panda" #smirk

Tao yang sedang berusaha tidur dalam selimutna tiba-tiba merinding. Semoga firasatnya tidak benar.

End...

Baiklah sodara sekalian ceritanya sudah tamat.  
Jadi heran deh sama nih cerita. Apa emang jelek banget yah?  
Sampai gak ada yang komennt gitu  
#mikir keras

jadi, yah... Begitulah, emang jelek ini. Moga saya masih bisa semangat nulis cerita lainnya. Terus bisa dapat tanggapan walau hanya secuil  
hiks... Hiks... #ngunyah kibort

tapi terima kasih banget yah... Untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar baca dan nge-Like, Thanks alot loh agan-agan sekalian... #kecupbasah

so... Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan

aynyeoonnggg...  
#dadah-dadah bareng All OTP EXO

Suho : wooyyyy... Heelleppph... Turunin dong...! Masa producer ditinggal gini...! Mama... Suho gak bisa Turun... Lay babe... Help-in a'a dong!

Abaikan Producer kita yang nyangkut di pohon. Salah sendiri, dilarang ikut malah ngotot.

"keessiiiaaannn..."

pay...pay... XD


End file.
